


The wedding

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst, College Friends, F/M, Heavy Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Weddings, rumbelle prompts, unfinshed business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingJanuary PromptsNon-Smut: “I’m not dressed for this…”Our past can be funny and painful things.depending how you remember them,It was her best friend’s wedding day and Belle suddenly found herself unprepared to deal with things she thought she’d left in the past.





	The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Writen/edited in one day, but I made it, I made the deadline! Now I just have to edit/post 2 other fics tonight lol,

Belle woke up in a cold brightly lit hotel room and checked her cellphone. 7:45 am, kicking the rough sheets off.she sat up and stared out the window through the sheer curtains lost in thought.dressed only in a T-shirt and underwear she fidgeted with her cellphone.debating.. 

Today was her best friends wedding day.

Belle and Anna had been best friends since freshmen year at BU.in the passing years since Belle dropped out and Anna graduated they'd lost touch.they'd exchanged holiday well wishes through emails but otherwise they hadn't kept in touch.Belle was taken aback when she'd not only received a wedding invitation but a bridesmaids request as well.Anna's sister Elsa would be the maid of honor of course.but still. the request had come as a surprise all the same since they hadn't spoken since Belle abruptly left college and didn't have the nerve to ever show her face there again.

It did not come as a surprise that Anna was marrying Kristof.they'd been a couple since freshmen year. they were that sickly sweet couple that always annoyed everyone around them.the three of them Anna Kristof and her older sister Elsa were inseparable.they adopted Belle into their tight knit group.

Nervously chewing on her bottom lip Belle looked through the pictures in her phone.they only went as far back as  
6-months.she had only one picture from her short college years. it was of her Anna and Kristof standing outside by the steps making goofy faces. the picture had always made her smile with fond memories.

Her phone started blowing up with frantic messages from Anna at about 8:00am,that she promptly ignored. she was running late,the ceremony was set to began at 10:00am on the dot. Belle was suppose to be in the bride's dressing room already.and she hadn't even showered yet! Anna was always very anal about punctuality.

With a deep sigh Belle reluctantly got in the shower.it wasn't like she wasn't happy for them.she was.truly, it was seeing everyone again after so long.it was nerve wracking dealing with all that past history and questions.

What was she doing now? why did she leave all those years ago? and who was she seeing now? simple innocent questions with no real meaning attached.except each of these little innocent questions were loaded with a sharp edge. a painful source of awkwardness and shame For her.what had she done with her life since dropping out of college a year before graduating. nothing! she'd done nothing. been nowhere experience nothing, all her dreams and goals had withered and died at the feet of a harsh and all too real reality.she wasn't that same happy hopeful girl anymore.the girl in that picture she didn't even know who she was anymore.while Belle was dealing with her unforgiving reality Anna and her classmates were out chasing their dreams,doing all the things they'd talk about.not just dreaming about doing them but actually doing the things they said they were going to do! Anna Arendelle had achieved everything she had set out to do while Belle had done nothing with her life.her best years had passed her by.

Belle stepped out of the shower and wrapt a towel around herself.she stood staring at her own reflection in the mirror not recognizing the girl staring back at her.it's not that she begrudge Anna her happiness or success.she truly didn't.she wished nothing but the best for her it was just..why had her life turned out so shity? while everyone else was living their life she was..trapped,bog down by indecision and limited means. nothing had turned out the way she thought it would.the hard truth was She envied them.

Now she had to stand in a room full of people she used to know.and explain to herself and to them what had gone wrong in her life.why things hadn't turned out the way she thought they would,

Belle's destructive train of thought was rudely interrupted by loud pounding on her hotel room door!

"Belle, Belle open the door please." Walsh Ozbourne her former significant other pleaded through her door.

"You got to be kidding me! Belle exclaim to her own reflection.

Belle opened the door meeting his wry smile with annoyance.

"Hello Belle, it's been a long time. he stated flashing her a charming smile. I was sent by Elsa to come and fetch you with a message." 

“I’m not dressed for this…” Belle said rolling her eyes at him.

"I couldn't agree more." he said with that same smile she remembered.

"What are you doing here? she asked already knowing the answer.

"Nice to see you again Belle, I've missed you too." he retorted teasing her and walking into her hotel room uninvited.

"So, what did the ice queen have to say? Belle asked protectively crossing her Arms around herself.

"get your shit together, today is not about you and all your drama.today is about Anna and Kristof, and I quote.if you pull any of your BS and disappoint Anna she promises you that you will know her icy wrath." he concluded giving her a knowing look.

"Yeah, that sounds like the ice queen." Belle replied with an amused smile.

"Come on, go put on your party dress." 

"Walsh..she began when he ignored her barrage of excuses and exclamation. instead reaching for the short satin dress hanging in the closet.

"Put this on, we have a wedding to go to." he said ripping towel off her!

"Walsh! she screamed Grabbing the dress from him and covering herself with it! 

"Get over yourself, it's nothing I haven't seen before." he stated with a smug smile and shrugged his shoulders.

She made a grunting noise of annoyance while glaring daggers at him.

"Now I remember why I broke up with you." she bit out.

"No actually, I was the one who broke up with you." he retorted with that boyish grin that always made her weak in the knees.bringing back a flood of memories and suddenly she couldn't breath,the heartbreak of the past crushing her!

"Your impossible." she said in exasperation as she quickly slipped into the dress.

"I know, he said offering her his arm. but you love me anyway."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "you go on, I still have to do something with my hair.tell Elsa that I'm on my way."

"Belle..

"I'll be right behind you."

"Ok, but hurry." he said turning and walking out the door with his confident strut.he hadn't changed one bit,

Walsh Ozbourne her first real love. the boy who broke her heart all those years ago.why did she have to send him of all people! she hadn't anticipated seeing him again.Belle sighed heavily. suddenly finding it hard to breathe,all her inner demons demanding to voice their most hurtful and shaming words. facing her painful past again.facing all her failures it was all just too much.

 

She couldn't do this,

 

Belle stood leaning up against her car watching the wedding from a safe distance.she discreetly parked her car in the parking lot across the street from the park where the outdoor wedding was being held.

She'd chicken out and ran just like everyone thought she would,in the end she just couldn't deal with her past.it was better left there with things unsaid.

Her cellphone started ringing interrupting her persistent melancholy thoughts.her phone had been ringing incessantly all afternoon. she had been ignoring it.checking the caller ID she wasn't surprised to see her current significant other photo flashing on her screen.she smiled at his photo.His expression serious and calculating.

"Hay." she said forcing her voice to sound normal.

"Hay beautiful, what are you wearing?  
Robert gold asked in a teasing tone.

Belle smiled despite her melancholy mood. The familiar sound of his voice comforting her bruised and battered heart. 

"A short satin dress and nothing else." She replied teasing him in return.

He made a noise through the phone making her giggle. "Your killing me sweetheart, come home." 

"Soon." She replied. 

"so how did it go? Robert asked as if he already knew the answer.but of course he did,he knew her better then she knew herself.

She hesitated unsure how to answer him.

“Belle, sweetheart.are you alright? He asked his voice leased with concern.

“I'm here, I didn't go.I just couldn't.” she weakly explained.

“I'm sorry sweetheart, facing our pasts can be tricky things.somethings.. people are better left in the past.” 

“Careful,You sound like Dr hopper.” she said with a laugh and He chuckled. 

“Do you want me to come and get you sweetheart? He offered. 

She paused considering his offer. “No, I'm fine really.” 

“Sweetheart you don't sound fine, don't do this talk to me.” 

She sighed. its nothing really, just old stuff that I thought didn't matter anymore.”

“That's thing about emotional entanglements, he replied his tone darkening.were never truly free of them.” 

“Words of experience? she asked hopefully.

His silence on the other end of the line was deafening.

Despite everything they’d been through.everything she told him about herself about her past.he still wouldn't let her in.not completely,

Robert gold her paramour of nearly a year preferred that their relationship remain in secret.hiding their affection for each other as if it were some dirty secret. as if she were someone he was embarrassed to be seen with. Her relationship to the enigmatic Robert Gold was all consuming. She was drawing. Drawing in him,while he kept her at arm’s length.she loved him deeply but he had been a contributor to her despondency. 

“Belle.” he said her name breaking the silence and pulling her out of her dark thoughts.

“I wish you were here.” she said her voice breaking.

“I know, come home.” He softly replied. 

“I will, soon.” She said absently. her gaze lingering on the event taking place across the street from where she was standing. Another moment she’d missed out on. 

“I love you.” She said needing to hear him say it back. Just once,

“I know.” He carefully replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I left the reason for Belle suddenly leaving college ambiguous. But I have some plot bunnies as to why she really left all those years ago,
> 
> 1- unexpected pregnancy 
> 
> 2- death in the family
> 
> 3- Financial woes 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments.


End file.
